Enterprises support an increasing number of telecommuters who work from home or other remote locations. A telecommuter is an employee who works remotely from the centrally located work location using voice and data connectivity to access centrally located resources of the company. Enterprises desire these workers to remain connected to the more centrally located work forces they employ and the actual locations where these telecommuters work from to be relatively transparent. Calls to and from these remote workers at remote locations can often interfere with this transparency since they are typically outside of the immediate local calling area of the enterprise. For instance, when a remote worker working at home calls a colleague at the headquarter, the calling party identification (ID) will show the remote worker's home phone number which typically does not have the same NPA and NXX as those of the headquarter. On the other hand, when an employee from the headquarter calls a remote worker working at the home phone number, the call is typically made to a location outside of the local calling area of the headquarter location. In addition, the call will typically be a long distance call from a billing and cost perspective.
Therefore, a need exists for a method and apparatus for providing telecommuting virtual numbers for remote workers in a packet network, e.g., a VoIP network.